Madness
by Ainhochu
Summary: There are many kinds of madness. Chris Rodriguez knows this pretty well.


Madness

He can hardly stand. Look at the body in front of him, which is not much better than him. Chris tries to advance but is exhausted, his knees tremble convulsively, but he still tries, while the other person is dropped on the floor.

In the stands, Kronos's warriors are screaming for blood and the death of one of the two, but the darkness does not let he see their faces.

His opponent gets up with difficulty. Chris doesn't want to keep fighting, he doesn't want to be a murderer, but it's his life or his opponent's one. He tries to focus, but fatigue is rife in sight.

But when he recognizes his opponent, drops the sword. He isn't the big, strong warrior anymore, he is a little girl, so like he that almost hurts.

"Mary" His sister's name came out of his mouth in what seems to him a whisper. He can't kill her; he can't kill his sister, her little sister who is just a mortal. But Mary charge against him with strong movements. "You are a mirage, Mary! Get away! "He shouted while retreating before the force of the bar counter. The full Greek armor seems to be heavier with each thrust, knocking him to the ground. In a desperate attempt, he throws a sword, hitting his sister in the arm. She screams in pain. The shouting is back, screams that ask for blood and pain.

A sweet voice asks him to go with her into the light. It has to be Mary's voice but it's different, familiar, very familiar, but it isn't his sister voice, but who would speak to him so sweetly. A name crosses his mind, but he quickly discarded. She never would speak to him that way.

"No way out, Mary. There is not." She looks at him with rage and tries to stab the sword. He pulls to one side and looking up is horrified the creature next to Luke, laughing for the death of him or his sister. "The son of Poseidon! It's horrible!" He just laughs and Chris turns a second before the sword of his sister's hit him.

The fight continues waiting the death of one of the two. He has lost count of the time he has been fighting: Hours? Days? Months? He doesn't care when they finally dropped, broken by fatigue. The shouts have ceased. He is no longer lying on the sand, now he lies in a dense darkness.

A few steps came closer to him and when he looks up to see who is, he cannot help being shocked.

"Clarisse?" He almost can't pronounce her name, but she listens. She crouches in front of him and grabs his hair, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Traitor. "She spits in disgust. Clarisse red eyes look at him with the hate which only the children of Ares can look.

One word, this is what has been needed to break him inside.  
Chris closes his eyes; he no longer wants to live. Everyone who he cared about has left him  
His father, who never determinate him.  
His mother, who committed suicide rather than take care of him.  
His sister, who blamed him for all her problems.  
Clarisse who never cared about him.

He was one step from the Underworld, he could almost hear the judges deciding his eternal destiny when a hand rested on his shoulder, but he had no strength to even turn on.

"Wake up boy." The voice of Mr. D rumbled in his head. "I'm not nice enough to erase the memory, but that's the key to regeneration. The memories will be your punishment."  
For the first time in months Chris opened his eyes completely sane.

He was in the infirmary, surrounded by Chiron, Mr. D and Clarisse who was holding hands. In her eyes was something like worry  
"Hey nena" He whispered as his strength returned quickly to his body.

For a second, a single second, he thought she was going to cry. Of course, we were talking about Clarisse La Rue, and the slap came out quickly.

"You idiot! How did you thought about joining Luke! What were you thinking when you betrayed the camp! "Chiron grabbed her before she returned Chris into his comatose state. - Where is Maimer! "Clarisse screamed out of control. Chris couldn't help but smile. That was his Clarisse.

But the smile seemed to infuriate her more. With a flick she released from Chiron and stormed out of the room. Chris got up, but Chiron stopped him.  
"I do not think you should move in your state."  
"Relax, I'm fine, but she isn't. "And before Chrion could say anything more, he left behind the daughter of Ares.

He found her few meters of the forest. With a triumphant smile he got closer to her, but something frozen him.

A tear fell from Clarisse's cheek  
"You have no idea what I suffered for you. "A broken whisper escaped from her lips "You left without saying goodbye, joining Luke. I thought that it would never see you sane again. I was so scared..."

"I'm sorry babe" –He slowly approached to her and hugged from behind, burying his head in the crook of his neck. He wiped his tears, and whispered a thousand pardons. But despite everything, he finally felt at home. There, next to Clarisse.

"Don't think I will ever forgive you" Clarisse's voice was the same as always, strong and cruel. Without freedom from the arms of Chris, she turned herself, face to face with him. "What you have done is high treason and you deserve the worst punishment."She said glaring him with her red eyes. Chris laughed. "And why are you laughing?"

"I'm so glad to see you again" He dropped his forehead against her forehead. "My little, evil, annoying, arrogant and sadistic Clarisse." Soon he felt his body cramped while went Clarisse away from him.

"You're crazy" She shouted turning Maimer in a ring. Chris ran to catch her.

"I know, and believe me; I know what I'm saying "He put his arm around her shoulders leading her to the fire for dinner. "You drive me crazy" He added, in a whisper.


End file.
